I'll Be There
by MacMackenzie
Summary: Mac deals with losing her Uncle Matt *Chapter 5 NOW UP*
1. “I’ll Be There” Part 1

**Title: **I'll Be There   
**Author: **MacMackenzie   
**Rating: **PG (**for mild language**)   
**Summary:** Mac deals with losing her Uncle Matt ;-(   
**Category: **Harm/Mac pairing, Romance/Angst   
**Disclaimer:** UNFORTUNATELY, I do not own the terrific characters of JAG, (especially one very good looking flyboy), and I don't intend to make any profit whatsoever from this story. JAG and all affiliated characters belong to Donald Bellisario Productions. If you want to sue me, I'll go ahead and give you my pocket lint, cuz that's all you'll get. If you're lucky, you might find a moldy dog biscuit, which I've hear go for great money. 

~~*~~   
**1530 Zulu Nov. 8**   
**JAG Headq.**   
**Falls Church Va.**   
**Mac's office**

Mac was busy signing her name to the enormous stack of papers piled on her desk when Tiner came through on her intercom, "Ma'am, the Admiral wants to see you in his office immediately". 

"Tell him I'm coming Tiner," Mac responded as she rose from her chair and strode out into the bullpen. As usual, there was the constant buzz of activity as people scurried about the office with their duties. While waiting for the Admiral's yeoman to announce her presence, she wondered why the Admiral would request her at such a late time in the day. 

After hearing the gruff "Enter", she entered her C.O.'s office and came to attention before him. "At ease Colonel, have a seat," Admiral Chegwidden said as soon as she approached his desk. 

Mac relaxed her stance and sat down in one of the leather chairs. "It seems there was an accident aboard the USS Patrick Henry involving a Tomcat crash, no fatalities luckily but the SecNav is none too happy over losing one of the Navy's best jets. He wants Commander Rabb out there A.S.A.P to investigate the incident," the Admiral said as he leaned back in his chair. 

"Commander West is presently charged with destruction of property. I am sending Commander Turner with Rabb out to the Patrick Henry tonight to get this cleared, hopefully soon so I can get one very pissed SecNav off my back. Rabb will be defending and Turner will be prosecuting. As expected, their caseloads will have to be handled by someone else temporarily until they can get this investigation wrapped up. I have assigned Turner's cases to Lieutenant Roberts, but Rabb's load is still on him. How full is your plate Colonel?" the Admiral asked while he fished Harm's files from one of the desk drawers. 

"Well, the Leckerd case is coming along fine, I am ready for the trial tomorrow, and as for the Dodd court martial, I expect that to be finished at the end of this week sir," Mac said as reached for the files. 

"I'll be able to handle his until he can return," the Colonel added, looking through the papers. 

"That's fine Colonel, the investigation should take no more that three to four days. Are you sure you'll be able to handle both caseloads Colonel? I know you wouldn't do a job halfway but that's quite a load," the Admiral replied, looking at Mac closely as she ran it over in her mind. 

"I'm sure I'll manage it sir, my clients and his will all be represented equally and with the best I have to offer Admiral," Mac stated. 

"Very well, if you have any trouble, let me know right away, is that understood Colonel?" AJ asked in his _don't-argue-with-me_ tone. 

"Yes sir!" Mac said as she gathered up her files. 

"Dismissed!" he said at last and turned back to his papers as Mac left his office. 

~~*~~   
**2017 Zulu**   
**Mac's Apartment**   
**Georgetown, VA**

_Rinnnngggg!! Rinnnnnggg!_

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Mac hollered as she breathlessly pushed open her apartment door. Yanking the keys out of the lock, she dropped her grocery sacks to answer the insistent ringing. "Hello?" Mac said as she tried to catch her breath. 

"Is this Colonel Mackenzie's residence?" the voice on the other questioned. 

"Yes, this is she, who's calling please?" Mac replied puzzled. 

" I'm Officer Gains from Leavenworth prison. I hate to disturb you at this hour but I need to speak with you concerning your uncle, Colonel O'Hara," Gains said. 

Uneasiness clenched around Mac's heart as she sat down on the sofa in her living room. '_Please, please don't let anything be wrong with him, please I just can't lose him too_' Mac silently pleaded. 

Swallowing the rising lump in her throat she responded, "Is something wrong Officer Gains?" 

"Colonel Mackenzie, there are two parts I hate about my job at Leavenworth. One is telling a person that their relative has passed away. Two is telling someone that their relative is going to die". 

Mac sighed heavily, speaking with a shaky voice, "Go on please". 

"Colonel, I won't sugar coat things. You're uncle has been sick the past week and we admitted him to the infirmary earlier today. The doctors had him tested for cancer, and I'm very sorry to report the results came back positive ma'am. He's in really bad shape, the doctor's say he has maybe a month left, if that long." 

Mac was sure her heart stopped at that moment, causing her to blurt out " Excuse me? Are you sure you're talking about Colonel Matthew O'Hara?" 

"Yes, Colonel, I'm afraid I am. God only knows how much I wish that wasn't the case." Gains said with a sad sigh, "They didn't think it was anything but a flu bug he caught from one of the other inmates, or we would have had him seen about earlier. Colonel, I need you to come see about him as soon as you can. Leavenworth allows terminally ill inmates to live their remaining days at home and we can discuss the living arrangements once you arrive. Hopefully we will work out what's best for the both of you," Gains added. 

"I will be there as soon as I can, Officer Gains, and thank you for calling me. May I be allowed to speak with him?" Mac asked. 

"I'm sorry Colonel, but at the moment your uncle is getting some much needed rest, but I can assure that you will be allowed to talk with him once you get out here. Please accept my apologies about this ma'am. Nobody knows how hard it is to call people like t is until they have to do it," Gains went on. 

"It's okay, Officer Gains, there are some areas of my job that I dislike too, but I have to do them despite how I feel because it goes with my duties. Thank you again and goodnight," Mac said as she managed to hang up the phone. 

The reality of it all hit Mac like a ton of bricks…she was really going to lose her uncle, the person who meant most to her, 'besides Harm' the little voice in her head added. Tears sprang to her eyes as she tried hard not to imagine what life would be like without him. She sadly got up from the couch, grabbed her keys, and left her apartment to make the 15-minute drive to the Admiral's home. 

~~*~~   
**2050 Zulu**   
**Somewhere on the Beltway**

As Mac drove down the highway, memories of her and Uncle Matt filled her head. Images of him pushing her as a little girl on the swing in his front yard, both of them working together on a dinosaur fossil, the two of them sharing an ice cream at their favorite café, and hiking the trails at Red Rock Mesa. She allowed a small smile as she remembered the many times Uncle Matt had rocked her in his lap when she was sick or tired, always feeling secure with his loving arms wrapped around her. 

A lone tear traveled down her cheek as she realized what precious time they had left to spend together. Uncle Matt was her lifeline when all other ropes had been frayed or cut. He loved her like she was his own daughter and was there whenever she needed him, no matter what. Mac had gone as often as she could to Leavenworth when her hectic schedule would allow. The Admiral was more than fair as he allowed her to have two extra days off on the Christmas and Thanksgiving holidays, giving her enough time to spend with Colonel O'Hara. She cherished every moment she had with her Uncle, but now the most important man in her life was slowly being taken away from her forever. 


	2. “I’ll Be There” Part 2

**2105 Zulu (1 hour from Harm's departure)**   
**Harm's Apartment**   
**North of Union Station**

Harm hung up his phone with a sigh as he tried for the fifth time to reach Mac. He didn't get a chance to see her earlier that day because he was tied up reviewing the reports about the Patrick Henry incident with Commander Turner. 

The Admiral had informed him that his cases were reassigned to Colonel Mackenzie until the investigation was complete. Harm felt bad for Mac because he knew she was carrying a difficult load this week with just her cases and she'd never tell the Admiral how hard it was to deal with some of them. 

_I just hope she doesn't wear herself out_ Harm thought to himself as he rooted through the fridge for something to eat. He dragged out a plate with a half-eaten slice of pizza left over from their late night case review last week. He smiled as he thought only she would eat food with a quart of grease on it. 

_That's my Marine_ he added. _Wait a minute, my Marine? Where did that come from?_ "Jeez Rabb, this Tomcat crash really has you wired, hell you're even TALKING to yourself. One way ticket to the loony bin that's for sure!" Harm chuckled as he flopped back on the sofa to watch t.v. Flipping it on, he channel surfed until he came across one of his and Mac's favorite movies, Uncle Buck. 

He settled back on the couch, trying to get comfortable yet there was something missing. Harm reached behind him to rearrange the cushions and leaned back, but something just didn't feel right. Then he realized that the one thing missing, the one thing that would make it right, was Mac… 

~~*~~   
**Same time**   
**Admiral Chegwidden's Residence**   
**MacLean, Virginia (I think that's where it is)**

Mac pulled up in the Admiral's driveway and sat there for a moment, contemplating what she would say. She regretted having to tell him that she could not handle Harm's caseload because of her uncle's illness. She also had to give herself a moment to put in place the tough façade she'd built up over the years so people, especially the Admiral, couldn't see how vulnerable she actually was. 

_If people only knew how I feel sometimes_ Mac thought silently. 

She opened the door of her Corvette and quickly wrapped her coat around her uniform as the bitter November wind tried to match the coldness that had settled in her heart. Despite the cold, Mac slowly walked up the path to the Admiral's home, putting off the inevitable of disappointing him. She took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell, hearing it chime somewhere in the house. A few seconds later, footsteps approached the front door and she heard a lock turning. Mac instantly felt like running, but looked down at the porch floor beneath her instead. 

The door opened and a surprised Admiral exclaimed, "Colonel, what are you doing here? Is everything okay? Come on inside, it's damn cold out here." 

Mac took another deep breath and mustered up the courage to raise her head. "Um, I'll only be a minute sir," Mac replied hesitantly. 

"Don't make me tell you again Colonel to come inside," AJ said with a smile as he stepped aside to allow Mac in. 

Warmth and aromas of Italian food instantly greeted her when she entered his home. She looked nervously around as the Admiral closed the door. AJ sensed that something was wrong immediately by the way Mac held herself. 

"Come sit down Colonel, can I get you anything? I've just finished cooking some fettuccini Alfredo, you're welcome to join me for supper" he asked, walking over to adjust the thermostat on the wall. 

"No thank you, I won't be long sir," Mac replied quietly. 

"What's wrong Colonel? You'd better tell me the whole story," AJ said trying to lighten his tone. 

"I got a call this evening from Leavenworth sir, my uncle was very sick this week and they had him tested for cancer," Mac said, desperately trying to keep the tears at bay but instead opting to look at the hardwood floor beneath her. 

"The results came back positive, they…well, the doctors say that he has about a month left, sir. They want m to fly out there as soon as I can so they can work out living arrangements for him. The officer informed me that Leavenworth allows terminally ill inmates to live out their remaining time at home," Mac went on. 

"Mac, please know how sorry I am to hear about your uncle. Take as much time as you need to for this and don't worry about your caseload. Lieutenant Singer can manage some of them I am sure," AJ said, using her nickname to let her know how truly sorry he was. 

He knew how much Colonel O'Hara meant to Mac, he was the one who truly loved her when nobody would in her younger years. He wondered why fate had to be so cruel as to take someone so special from a person like Mac. 

AJ put a gentle hand on her shoulder and said, "Is there anything I can do for you Mac, anything at all? I don't care what it is, you name it, and I'll do it." 

Mac couldn't believe what she had just heard. She managed to look at him as she stammered nervously, "You're not…not angry…with me because I….I can't handle the cases after I told you I could?" 

AJ could practically feel her shaking through her overcoat and realized how extremely nervous she must be. _How could I be angry with her?_ AJ thought silently. _She's just learned that the most important person in her life is slowly dying, and she's worried with how angry I am_? 

AJ calmed her fears however, as a certain tenderness entered his voice when he spoke, "Mac, I'd never be angry with you, the only times I would be is when you're not telling me the truth or when you don't ask for help when you need it." 

Mac was floored with his heart-felt response, the Admiral, not angry with her? Mac looked at him closely for the first time since she'd arrived. "Admiral, are you sure? I mean, I told you that I would do his cases, and…and now I can't. You'll be short-staffed sir; I just can't do that to you.. it's…it's not right!" she exclaimed frantically. 

"I can assure you Mac, Lieutenant Singer WILL handle these cases or she will find herself scaling a coconut tree for her next meal because I kicked her six all the way to Borneo!" AJ said, making an attempt to get a smile out of Mac. 

He was instantly awarded with one, however small. Mac felt the nervous fade along with her smile as she realized just how nice of a commanding officer she had. The favor he was doing for her was one she could never repay. 

"Thank you, sir, for letting me go see about him. I hope that he will come home to live with me, you know…to um…live out his time there instead of some cold cell at Leavenworth," Mac replied quietly. 

"You're one of the best officers I have Mac, I think of all of you at JAG as part of my family. If you ever need anything, let me help you out. I can pull Admiral's privileges if needed," AJ said just as quietly. 

"I guess I need to get my things together and see about getting a flight out of here as soon as I can," Mac said as she made her way to the door. 

"I'll get the flight taken care of, it's the least I can do for you at this moment," AJ offered. 

"Thank you sir, that would be a tremendous help," she said with relief. That was one thing less she had to worry about. 

"Call me when you get there, Mac, I want to know that my officer made it okay," AJ said. 

"Okay, sir, you've got it," Mac complied immediately. 

When they had approached the front door, Mac quickly turned around, and in a rare show of emotion, gave her commanding officer a hug before walking out the door. 

"Be careful Mac!" AJ called after her, praying that she would somehow get through this all right. 

~~*~~   
**2145 Zulu**   
**Mac's Apartment**   
**Georgetown, VA**

After having tried Mac for 20 minutes straight, Harm decided to drive over and see if she just had the phone line tied up. He knocked impatiently on Mac's door, but to no avail. He wondered where she could be at this time of night. 

It wasn't like Mac to stay out late, and if she planned to be she always called him so he wouldn't worry. He tried again for the fourth time to find that the music from next door was his only answer. Turning around, he headed out the building towards his Explorer. Something nagged him at the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Shrugging it off as fatigue, he turned the key in the ignition and drove out of the parking lot. He had to pick up Sturgis and get over to the airport in time to catch the flight headed out to Norfolk. There he would get a helo-ride to the USS Patrick Henry to begin his investigation. 

~~*~~   
**2155 Zulu Mac's Apartment**   
**Georgetown, VA**

Mac opened the door to her apartment and shut it with a weary sigh. She felt as if she was experiencing a horrible nightmare, begging to be awakened from its cold, evil darkness. Mac walked into her bedroom to pack for the three-hour flight to Leavenworth. Opening her closet door, she began pulling clothes out to place in her suitcase when the phone rang. 

"Hello?" Mac answered. 

"Mac, it's AJ, I just wanted you to know I got a flight for 2445 tonight, it was the earliest I could get for you, the latest was tomorrow at 0815. I also booked a hotel room for you for as long as you need it", AJ responded. 

"Tonight's flight will do just fine Admiral, thank you so much, I truly appreciate it sir. I didn't even think of room accommodations. Sir, how can I ever repay you?" Mac asked. 

"Mac, it was the least I could do for you. I know hard times are lying in your path right now, I just wish you didn't have to go through it," AJ said sorrowfully. 

"I'll get through it somehow sir, I have no choice," Mac replied sadly. 

"Well I know it's late and you need to pack for your flight. Call me AS SOON as you land at Leavenworth, is that clear?" AJ said, trying to use his best fatherly tone. 

"Understood sir, but it will probably be 0400 before I can get to a phone. Are you sure sir?" Mac inquired carefully. 

"Yes Mac, I am sure, I don't give a damn if it's the butt crack of dawn, you call me and don't argue with me," AJ said, softening his tone so as not to hurt her. 

"Yes sir and thank you again, it's a big load off of me." Mac thanked him. 

"All right Mac, take care of yourself, goodnight" AJ said as he ended the call. 

Mac set the phone back carefully in its cradle, wondering what she did in life to deserve such a kind-hearted commanding officer. She had grown to think of the Admiral as a father figure and often looked up to him for advice. She always tried to do her best, wanting the only thing as for him to be proud of her. 

He had always helped her out in the rough times since she'd first arrived at JAG, from letting her _spread her wings_ to allowing her to come back, not to mention his support in dealing with her father's death. She'd never forget the times when she'd truly disappointed him, but nevertheless he still kept her under his command. Mac, of course, never told him this and would die if he ever found out. Running a hand through her hair in an attempt to ease the headache she felt coming on, she went back to her packing. 

~~*~~   
**2357 Zulu**   
**Mac's Apartment**   
**Georgetown VA**

Mac took one last glance around her apartment and mentally did a checklist to make sure she didn't forget anything. Sighing heavily, she clicked off the light and shut the door, prepared to take the first steps on a difficult journey. 

~~*~~   
**2430**   
**Dulles National Airport**   
**(Wherever it is)**

Mac made her way through the almost empty airport to find the terminal for her flight. Setting down her luggage, she fished out the ticket number the Admiral had given her over the phone earlier. For a few moments she just gazed out into the dark night trying to get a grip on the situation that lay before her, willing herself to remain strong because she was a Marine. 

"Passengers for flight 108, please begin boarding at the moment for departure at 2445," a voice announced over the airport intercom. Mac picked up her luggage once again and boarded the plane headed for Leavenworth. 

~~*~~   
**0115 Zulu**   
**Flight 108**

Stuffing her travel pillow in the corner of her seat, Mac tried her best to get at least an hour of sleep before they landed. She knew she would need her strength when it came time to meet up with Uncle Matt. 

Now was not the time to show him that she was weak, Mac would have to rely on her Marine training to get her through what would be for sure the hardest time in her life. She pressed her forehead against the cool window in an attempt to soothe her now throbbing headache. Mac let her mind wander to thoughts of Harm, wondering what he was doing at the moment. 

_Probably suffering through a miserable night trying to sleep in a 5'8_" bed for his 6'3" lanky frame' Mac thought with a chuckle. She could just see Harm right now in the bunk aboard t e ship with his knees pressed up his nose. Mac saw a reflection of a small smile creep on her face at the picture. Silently she wished more than ever that Harm was here beside her instead of an empty seat… 

~~*~~   
**Same time**   
**Cabin 21 Bunk 3**   
**USS Patrick Henry**

Harm lay awake in his uncomfortable bunk unable to sleep as images of Mac floated through his mind. For some reason, she had been on his mind constantly ever since he was at his apartment earlier that night. Of course, it never bothered him when she was for he never tired of seeing his beautiful Marine_ There it is again Rabb "his marine"_, _what is with you_' he thought, but this time, something just didn't feel right, Harm could feel it. Turning on his side, he told himself that his mind was just overworked _yeah right, you love her Rabb just admit it_ the little voice in his head said, but he added a silent prayer that she was okay before he finally drifted off to sleep. 


	3. “I’ll Be There” Part 3

* * *   
**Flight 108**

Mac was jolted awake as the plane began its decent from the charcoal black sky. She stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes trying to shake herself awake. Several minutes later the plane had arrived at the   
terminal. Gathering up her luggage Mac trooped wearily out of the airport. A gust of icy cold wind met her and she immediately called a cab to drive her the 15 minutes to the hotel where she had her reservations. 

*   
**0400 Zulu**   
**Ramada Inn**

Mac handed the cab driver her money as she opened the door, clenching her teeth against the bitter cold when it hit her. She scurried with her luggage to the hotel entrance and quickly stepped inside. She approached the desk and asked for her room number. 

"Room 124 ma'am" the lady told her, handing her the key to the room. "If you need anything during the night, just dial 1 and someone here at the desk will answer" she added sweetly. 

"Thanks, I doubt if I'll call tonight, all I want is a hot bath and a warm bed" Mac replied. 

She pushed the elevator button and waited as it reached her floor.   
After setting her luggage down, Mac went immediately to the phone and dialed the Admiral's number. On the 3rd ring, a sleepy Navy Seal answered. 

" 'Lo? Whoo iss it?" 

"Um…Admiral, it's Mac." 

AJ was instantly awake. "Did you make it okay Mac? Have any problems with the flight or hotel?" he asked. 

"No sir, I made it here in one piece, I just now arrived at my hotel room," Mac informed him. 

"Well now I can rest better knowing you made it safely" AJ added "I want you to get some rest as much as you can and call me before you leave for Leavenworth" AJ instructed. 

"Yes sir, I will. Thanks again Admiral, I'm about to fall asleep as it is. Um…sir, can I ask you to do a favor for me?" Mac asked. 

"You name it Mac, I'll do it," AJ said immediately. "Would you please avoid informing Commander Rabb of this situation? He doesn't need my problems to hinder his concentration on his case," Mac said. 

"Mac, Harm will want to know why you're not here when he gets back. I can keep from telling him, but I can't keep him from finding out. I won't say anything Mac, for right now, but if I don't hear about it from him by day after tomorrow, I will tell him. He deserves to know, and you deserve his help and support," AJ replied softly. 

"Okay Admiral, just think up something for now until I figure out a way to tell him. I just don't want him worrying about this, sir. It's the last thing he needs. I guess if I don't by day after tomorrow, I suppose you can. Thank you again sir." Mac said. 

"Okay, have a good night's sleep and I will talk to you later Mac, good night or…in this case (the Admiral glanced at his clock) good morning" AJ said with a chuckle. 

Mac couldn't help but let out a small laugh of her own saying "You too Admiral, bye". Mac hung up the phone and went to soak in a hot bath to try and relieve some of the tension that had wrapped itself around her since the previous evening. Mac wished she had Harm there to rub her shoulders; he could relieve even the worst stress-knots. Wearily Mac climbed into bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

*   
**0730 Zulu**   
**Ramada Inn**   
**Wherever Leavenworth is**

Mac realized it was 0730 in the morning the first instant she awoke. It was a blessing she had an internal clock for she could always rely on it to wake her up when she needed it to. Sleepily she climbed out of bed and groaned as her head pounded harshly against her temples. Vaguely she wondered if someone had come and beat her head with a brick in the night, it felt that bad. After dressing, she called Officer Gains to inform him that she had arrived and they made a time to meet early that morning. Mac attempted to eat some breakfast, but the stress and lack of appetite would not allow it. Walking over to gaze out the window overlooking the city, Mac tried hard to imagine Harm behind her with his strong arms wrapped around her,   
easing her pain as only he could do. Little did she know that Harm was there, unfortunately not in person, but in spirit. 

An hour later, Mac left the hotel for Leavenworth, telling herself the entire way that she would be okay. 

*   
**0850 Zulu**   
**Leavenworth Prison**   
**Wherever it is**

It was raining heavily when Mac arrived at the parking lot of Leavenworth Prison, making the feeling in her patched and battered soul grow even gloomier. She quickly put the umbrella over her head as she got out of   
her Corvette, finding that every step she made pulled her towards a deep depression. Once inside, she met up with Officer Gains to sort out the arrangements. 

"Colonel, I'm glad you came, most people don't get here this early," Gains said as he shook her hand. He showed her into the meeting room and offered her a seat. 

"I got a flight out as soon as I could, thanks to my C.O." Mac informed him as she sat down. 

"Well it sounds as though you certainly have a wonderful boss Colonel," Gains replied. 

"Yes I do, and please, call me Mac," she said. 

"Well in that case Mac, call me Rob" he responded. At that moment someone knocked on the door. 

"Come in," Gains said while sorting through some papers in his briefcase. Two men whom Mac didn't know walked into the room a second later. "Mac, I'd like to meet Captain Brenham and General McStevens, they   
will be helping you in getting your uncle taken care of so he can live with you," Gains informed her. 

Mac shook their hands while introducing herself and sat down. 

"We'll try to make this as easy as possible for the both of you, but we do need to process the paperwork, and as I'm sure you know that can take awhile, so if you're ready, we'll begin," Captain Brenham said. 

"Let's get started sir, the sooner the better," Mac replied, "I would like to see my uncle as soon as I can. Does he know I am here yet?" Mac went on. 

"I told him that you had been informed of his condition and that you planned to be here soon. He doesn't know you've arrived yet. After we get the legal stuff taken care of, you are welcome to see him Mac," Rob answered. A few minutes later the four officers were buried in the paperwork. 


	4. “I’ll Be There” Part 4

**1224 Zulu**   
**USS Patrick Henry**   
**Mess Hall**

Harm still couldn't push the uneasiness concerning Mac out of his mind since the previous night. Sturgis' voice broke through his thoughts as he sat down to eat beside Harm. 

"So, what's on your mind? You look like you're a million miles away man. Spill it," Sturgis said, tearing the paper off his straw. 

"Mac's been on my mind a lot since last night, I don't know what it is, but something doesn't feel right. I feel like something's wrong with her and I'm worried," Harm informed him. 

"Maybe its just fatigue," Sturgis offered an explanation 'or that you're in love with her' he added silently. 

"No, that's exactly what I thought last night, but this feeling just keeps nagging me and I can't put my finger on it," Harm replied worriedly. 

"Well, why don't you ask the admiral if he knows anything when you report to him this afternoon," Sturgis stated while attempting to swallow a mouthful of lasagna. 

"Yeah, good idea Turner, thanks," Harm said. 

"Anytime Harm, and I do hope that everything's okay," Sturgis responded. 

***   
**1227Zulu**   
**Officer Gain's office**   
**Leavenworth Prison**   
  
"I guess that about does it Colonel, all I need is your signature. Now as you know, Colonel O'Hara won't be discharged until tomorrow morning because we didn't get the paperwork in on time." General McStevens said, passing the paper to Mac. 

"Well at least we've gotten this out of the way. I'll be glad when I can see   
him sir," Mac replied as she signed the form. 

"Well I hope the best is in for you Colonel," Captain Brenham offered while pulling on his overcoat. 

"Thank you sir, so do I," Mac said as she stood up to shake their hands. When they had left, Mac turned back to Gains, "So, may I see him now?" she questioned. " 

Yes, for now, we've taken him to the infirmary so he can rest better," Gains stated, walking out of the room with Mac following him. "Most inmates here don't have any family, your uncle is very fortunate to have such a caring niece," he went on. 

"No sir, I am the one who is fortunate to have him for an uncle. He cared about me when everyone else deserted me," Mac said immediately. 

Rob abruptly turned to the left and stopped to wait for Mac. "I wish he could've been discharged today instead of tomorrow, I know you want to get him home as soon as possible," Rob went on before they walked down a long hallway. 

"He's probably dozing, but it's okay if you see him now," Rob said when they'd reached the infirmary room. Mac walked into room and glanced around. Cabinets lined one side of the room above the counters with examination tables standing in the middle. Numerous bottles set on the counters and chairs were placed on the other side of the room. 

"Let me see if he's awake Mac, just one minute," Gains said and disappeared into another room. Mac took the moment to put on her tough mask again and a few seconds later Rob popped his head around the corner saying "He's awake now, go ahead. Take as much time as you need. If there is anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to let me know," Rob offered gently. 

"Thanks and I will," Mac said. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to her uncle's room. 

Quietly she shut the door and turned around, seeing her uncle for the first time. "Hey Uncle Matt!!" Mac exclaimed, walking over to her uncle's bedside. 

"Oh it's so good to see you Sarah," Colonel O'Hara said quietly, opening his arms up to give her a hug. Mac quickly enveloped him in her embrace and fought back the sting of tears that threatened to jump in her eyes. 

After a few moments, Mac pulled away to look in her uncle's face. "How are you doing Uncle Matt?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation light. 

"I'm tired and weak, but other than that I feel okay," Uncle Matt replied. Mac looked at her uncle closely, trying to see if he was telling her the truth. Seeming to read her thoughts, Colonel O'Hara added with mock impatience, "Yes Sarah, I'm telling the truth." He patted the space beside him, indicating her to sit down, so Mac obliged. "Sarah, you do know about my condition, don't you?" he said softly. 

"Yes Uncle Matt I do," she said sadly. "I want you to come home to live with me Uncle Matt, and I will absolutely NOT take "no" for an answer," Mac said in a serious tone. 

"I know baby girl, but I don't want to be a burden to you…" Uncle Matt said at once. 

"NO! You're never a burden Uncle Matt, NEVER, and I don't want to hear you say that again!" Mac said frantically. She took her uncle's face in her hands and looked him in the eye, "Uncle Matt, you've always been there for me, when I've needed you most. You helped me dry out in Arizona, if it hadn't have been for you, I'd still be the miserable wretch today as I was then. Let me be there for you, Uncle Matt, please? Remember the Marine's rule that we never leave a fellow marine behind? Well I'm not about to go   
break that rule, not today, not tomorrow, not ever, especially where you are concerned," she informed him with intensity. 

Colonel O'Hara could see his niece had her stubborn mind set, and when it was set on something; there wasn't anyone or anything that could change it. With a sigh, he acquiesced, "Okay, have it your way, I know I can't change your mind, not when you get that look in your eyes." 

"Good, you're learning quick," Mac said with a small smile. At that moment Officer Gains entered the room with hospice information and told them to take their time in choosing their provider. 

"Of course, your military benefits will cover all of this Colonel O'Hara. Let me know if you need anything, Colonel O'Hara. I'll be working in my office on the other side of the outer room," Rob informed him as he handed the pamphlets to him. 

"Thank you Rob, I appreciate you helping me," Uncle Matt replied. 

"Anytime sir, anytime," Rob said before he left. 

***   
**1317 Zulu**   
**Leavenworth Prison**   
**Infirmary**

"So I guess that about wraps it up. Hospice will come twice a week, once on Sunday and once on Thursday, okay? Have any objections to that?" Mac asked her uncle. 

"I don't have a problem with it, it's fine with me," Uncle Matt replied wearily, rubbing his head. Concern immediately cast a shadow over Mac's face as she felt of his forehead. 

"You're awfully warm Uncle Matt, are you okay? Don't lie to me now," Mac anxiously asked. 

"My head's about to kill me, I could really use some aspirin right now," Colonel O'Hara admitted. 

Mac rubbed her uncle's head with a loving hand like he did for her when she was sick. She wished more than anything that she could take his pain away and make it hers. It broke her heart to see him hurt. Gains finished filling out a paper and handed it to Mac for her signature. Mac noticed her uncle was desperately trying to keep awake. 

"Uncle Matt, you're awfully tired, why don't you try to get some rest? I'll sit with you," Mac advised fervently. 

"Are you sure Sarah?" Colonel O'Hara asked. 

"Yes, there's no place I'd rather be than sitting right by you," Mac replied softly. She stared out the window near the bed deep in thought for a while before turning back to her uncle. "I love you Uncle Matt," Mac said softly, realizing that he was already fast asleep. She grabbed a chair from a nearby table and sat down by her Uncle's side. 

Sandwiching his hand between her own, she tried to push away the thoughts that had clouded her mind since the moment she'd receive the call that he was sick. Mac let out a sad sigh and put her head down on the bed to get some rest. 


	5. “I’ll Be There” Part 5

**1345 Zulu**   
**JAG Headq.**   
**Admiral Chegwidden's Office**   
**Falls Church, VA**

AJ said at his desk, not focusing on the paper in his hand. He'd been staring at it for the past 10 minutes, but he couldn't keep his mind off Mac. She was one of his best lawyers and Chief of Staff, not to mention she dealt with Harm like none of his previous partners had! He was damn proud of the way she'd turned out since her first case at JAG. 

AJ smiled as he remembered the way Harm used to be before Mac was assigned as his partner. He'd been one cocky, arrogant Navy pilot-turned lawyer who still had his head up his six to this day. He used to be able to get his way with any woman by flashing his infamous Rabb grin, but when he got to Mac, he was in for one hell of a surprise! Not only was Mac immune to his smiles, but also to his tactics in the courtroom. 

It hadn't taken Mac long to whip Rabb into shape, which was way overdue! AJ had also watched Mac over the years as she managed to pick herself up every time she fell; always bouncing back to the Mac everyone had come to love. In his opinion, Mac was the strongest person, not to mention woman he'd met so far. 

She'd come from a terrible childhood and alcoholic addiction just to show the world she could do something with herself when she became a Marine. AJ viewed Mac with proud eyes like a father and considered her like a daughter. 

He wished she didn't have to go through something so hard as to watching the person you care most about in life die slowly before you. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he dialed Mac's cell phone number to see how she was doing. 

* * *   
**1346 Zulu**   
**Infirmary Room**   
**Leavenworth Prison**

A sharp ringing in her pocket stirred Mac from her uneasy sleep, forcing her to dig around in the side of her uniform for the phone. 

"Hello?" Mac asked, quietly exiting her uncle's room so as not to disturb him. 

"Mac, it's AJ, how are you doing?" AJ asked. 

"I'm okay sir," Mac stated. 

"That's good, I don't want you wearing yourself out," AJ said seriously. 

"Don't worry sir, I'm a marine, I can handle it," Mac answered, trying to   
convince herself. "I've gotten through the paperwork, but he won't be discharged until tomorrow morning" she went on with a sigh. 

"I thought as much, I knew you probably wouldn't make the discharge deadline in time for him to be released today. I wish he could be," AJ replied. 

"Me too sir." Mac said. 

"How is he doing Mac?" AJ softly asked. 

"Well, sir he's asleep right now, he said he's been tired and weak lately. It   
didn't take long for him to wear out after we went over hospice choices. It really worries me though," Mac told him. 

"It's to be expected Mac, but you can't wear yourself out worrying like that. Your uncle needs you to be strong for him, and if you're constantly worrying about him, you won't be able to look after him or yourself. Don't worry Mac, things happen for a reason, whether you see it or not," AJ said gently. 

"I know sir, but sometimes it's just so hard to sit back and take it," Mac replied, feeling another headache coming on. 

"You have to believe that things work out for the best. I find that it helps to say that to yourself in tough situations Mac," AJ advised kindly. 

"Thank you sir, I will try to remember that, it just might help," Mac said   
as she rubbed her forehead. 

"I know you need to get some rest too Mac, keep me updated on his condition," AJ requested. 

"Okay I will sir, goodbye," Mac clicked her cell-phone shut and returned to her uncle's room where he remained asleep. 

* * *   
**1509 Zulu**

Harm gazed out over the water as his thoughts centered on Mac. He just knew something was wrong, and he was about to find out. He made his way back to the crowded room that had been donned as his temporary living quarters for the remainder of the investigation. Taking his cell phone out of his bag, he hit number 1 on speed dial. 

* * *   
**1509Zulu**   
**Admiral Chegwidden's Office**   
**JAG Headq.**   
**Falls Church, VA**

"Admiral, Commander Rabb is on line one sir," Tiner's voice came through on AJ's intercom. 

"Put him through," AJ said at once, wondering how the investigation was going. Glancing at his watch, AJ noticed he was 15 minutes late from when he was supposed to report in. _I should've known Rabb wouldn't be on time._   
_ Hell, he'd be late for his own funeral!_ the Admiral thought with a wry chuckle. 

"Good afternoon Admiral," Harm greeted. 

"Same to you Commander," AJ replied. "How's the investigation going Rabb?" the Admiral asked. 

"Well, I'm having a hard time getting anything from my client Commander West, it make take a few days more than I imagined, but I promise I will get this wrapped up as soon as I can sir," Harm informed him. 

"Good, I just want the damn SecNav off my back as soon as possible. I can hear my neck frying at this moment because he's breathing fire down it," AJ said. 

Harm couldn't suppress laughter at his C.O.'s description. "Um, sir, can I ask you something?" Harm asked in a serious tone. 

"Depends Commander," AJ replied curiously." 

"I wanted to know how the Colonel is doing, I mean, with my cases and all, I just didn't want her to um…you.. know, overwork herself," Harm stammered, trying to keep the concern out of his voice. 

AJ sighed inwardly, knowing that Mac hadn't told him after all. _I'll give her until tomorrow,_ AJ thought while thinking what he would tell Harm. "Commander, a situation came up suddenly that needed the Colonel's marine training and experience, so I had to reassign your cases and hers to Lt. Singer, but I can assure you Singer is handling them well. Unfortunately, Colonel Mackenzie can't be reached at this time, Commander Rabb," AJ replied calmly. He didn't exactly tell the truth, but he didn't lie…exactly. 

Harm was aware there was more to Mac's **situation** that the Admiral was saying, but he decided to let it go for the moment. He trusted that the Admiral would never willfully put Mac in danger, but still…something just   
wasn't right and it worried Harm deeply. "Well, tell her I need to talk to her as soon as she returns sir, it's important," Harm told his C.O. 

_If I can't get it through the grapevine, I'll go to the direct source_ Harm thought silently. 

AJ knew Harm knew he wasn't telling him everything, but since he was the Admiral….there wasn't much Rabb could say about it. _This is when being an Admiral really pays off,_ AJ thought with a small grin. "I will make sure she gets the message Commander. Keep on that case and wrap it up before I get toasted," the Admiral said. 

"Yes sir, I will. Good bye," Harm said as he hung up the phone. Sighing, he went to the mess hall to grab some chow and review his case notes. 

* * *   
**1527 Zulu**   
**Leavenworth Prison**

Colonel O'Hara awoke from his deep sleep and slowly opened his eyes to find his niece staring absently out the window. He observed her quietly, not wanting to disturb her, knowing she was in deep thought. He knew how hard his illness and the reality of his death was on her because he felt the emotional pain every time he thought about the special moments that he'd never get to attend. He would never get to walk his niece down the aisle at her wedding, hold her hand while watching her bring her children into the world, or even participate in making the special memories they'd made together since she was little. A tear slipped down his cheek at these thoughts, but he didn't bother to wipe it away. 

Moving on to other thoughts, Colonel O'Hara wondered why Harm was not here; he knew from the first time he laid eyes on the young naval officer that there was something special between him and his niece. He had seen them together a few times when Mac had brought him home for Christmas from Leavenworth. Matt could see the love for Harm shining in Mac's eyes whenever she spoke about him, which was quite often. But since she'd arrived, there had been no mention of him so far. Matt wished that they would figure it out soon because they both deserved to be happy, especially Mac. She'd been a true trooper since the day she was born. Even as her first few weeks of life threatened to take her away from him, she never gave up. 

It was in her all along to be a Marine, he knew she would make a fine one and she had. She'd suffered through so much in her lifetime; still managing to turn out the amazing woman she was today. He loved her with all his heart, loved her like she was his own daughter '_Hell she practically is_' Matt thought with a proud smile. 

He continued to watch her stare out the window, wondering what she was thinking. As if she read his thoughts, she turned around abruptly, noticing   
he was awake. 

"Good afternoon Uncle Matt," Mac said, reaching down to give him a gentle hug. 

"Same to you Sarah," Matt replied, returning the hug. He looked at her closely noticing weary look in her eyes and asked, "Have you even slept at all?" 

Mac didn't want to worry her uncle so she replied, "Yes, I got some sleep Uncle Matt, but more importantly, how are you feeling?" 

Colonel O'Hara knew she was trying to change the subject and let it go for the moment. "Oh much better, however I am starving here. I would like to   
get up and stretch a bit, I've been lying here all day," Matt said, pulling himself to a sitting position. 

"Well, I'm not hungry but let's see if we can't get you something to eat at the mess hall," Mac replied, helping her uncle out of bed. Together they slowly made their way down the hallway to the mess hall, arm in arm,   
laughing like old times.   
  
* * *   
**1721 Zulu**   
**JAG Headq.**   
**Falls Church, VA**

AJ closed his officer door, glad that the weekend was finally here. He had reviewed report after report from Lt. Singer and now realized what a hard load Mac had had, not only with her cases, but with Harm's as well. Mac's client, Petty Officer Leckerd had been relieved of his DDO conduct and her other client, Seaman Dodd still had his court martial coming up. Harm's client had not gotten off so easily. Lt. Commander Bardstin was found guilty on two counts of vehicular manslaughter and destruction of government property. Lt. Singer had represented both clients as best she could with her experience, and in AJ's opinion Harm's client deserved what he got. He looked out slowly over the bullpen with its empty offices for his staff had already gone home for the evening. 

He gazed into Mac's office, which had remained untouched since the day before. AJ hoped that Mac was going to get through this and return to being the Marine everyone loved. Deep in his thoughts, AJ didn't notice that he wasn't alone until a tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality with a shock. 

"What are you still doing here sir?" AJ heard, recognizing the voice at once as Harriet's. 

He turned around to face his young officer replying, "Well, I would like to   
ask you the same thing, Lieutenant." 

"Well sir, I was trying to finish filing these reports for Lt. Singer's court case tomorrow. As you recall, my babysitter called about little AJ being sick and I had to be at home for most of today sir," Harriet responded. 

"Oh yes, I do remember. Why don't you take it home and work on it later tonight Lieutenant? Your son needs you at home and I'm sure Bud can help you," AJ offered. 

"Are you sure sir? Lt. Singer has court in the morning and it's imperative she has these files properly organized sir," Harriet replied. 

"Yes, Lieutenant, I am sure. Now go home please, and take good care of my godson," AJ ordered gently. 

"Yes sir!," Harriet beamed proudly at the mention of her son. Starting out the door, she turned around and asked "Sir, where is Colonel Mackenzie? I haven't seen her in the office today, and I thought she had court tomorrow morning as well?" 

"Um….sit down Harriet," AJ said, using her name to indicate a serious discussion was coming. Harriet sat in the chair by her desk, wondering what was wrong with Mac. "This is to be kept between you and me, is that clear? You can't tell anyone at this time, not until I tell you it's okay," AJ said firmly. 

"Understood Admiral," Harriet replied seriously. 

"Mac got a call the other night about her uncle. He was tested for cancer, and I hate to say that the results came back positive," AJ informed her.   
Harriet instantly got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, knowing that most cancer patients didn't survive the grueling battle with cancer. 

With a sigh, AJ continued, "Mac was told he doesn't have much time left, about a month, so she had to fly down there day before yesterday to see about him. Leavenworth allows terminally ill patients to live out their remaining time at home, depending on the conduct of the patient. Mac will be returning with her uncle as soon as she can." 

"Does Commander Rabb know about this sir?" Harriet asked, still in shock over the news. 

"No, not as of right now. Mac specifically asked me not to let him know of her uncle's illness until she can think of a way to tell him herself, so you   
cannot say anything about it to Harm," AJ replied. "I told her she'd either tell him herself by tomorrow, or I would," AJ went on. 

"Oh, this is just awful sir!" Harriet exclaimed once AJ had finished. 

"I know Harriet, I wish she didn't have to go through it," AJ said sadly. 

"Sometimes I just don't understand life sir, why things have to be so complicated, so hard," Harriet replied sadly. Mac was one of her best role models and Harriet thought of the older woman as her sister. No matter how busy she was, Mac always found time to talk with Harriet and give her advice on Bud. Harriet knew how much Mac loved Harm, even though Mac had never openly admitted it, and she also knew Harm reflected the same love for her as well. She wished they would just see what everyone else saw so plainly! Breaking out of her thoughts, Harriet rose from her seat and said 

"Well sir, I need to be going home now, if the Colonel calls, please let her know our thoughts and prayers are with her." 

"I certainly will Harriet, take care of yourself and be careful going home tonight," AJ said, opening the front door of the bullpen for her. Although they both headed for home in different directions, their thoughts were centered on the same person….Mac. 


End file.
